1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for monitoring use of an electronic document by each user.
2. Related Art
For the sake of information security in organizations, such as business enterprises, actions have been taken to store electronic documents of a company in a particular document management server, and record a history of user access to the electronic documents in the document management server.
The above technique basically records the history of operations and access with an electronic document as a unit. When, for example, leakage of an electronic document is discovered, users who have accessed the electronic document can be narrowed down by checking the history information recorded in accordance with such a technique.